


Dumbledore's Folly

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-11
Updated: 2003-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had never been Sirius' idea to lure Snape to the Shrieking Shack... but Dumbledore's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbledore's Folly

Albus Dumbledore watched from his classroom window to the courtyard below.

He found it amusing how teenage boys will go to such measures to do things in secrecy. Parchment with invisible inks, pretend names and personas. The Marauders. Such a romantic title, he's certain it was James who must have thought up the name. Yet for all the secrecy, there Sirius Black stood in the courtyard after curfew, rubbing his hands over his arms for warmth.

He imagined Sirius was wondering why the others hadn't arrived, but they would be late as Albus pointed Argus in the direction of the corridor favored by their late night prowling. Remus would already be there, as he always was, before the moon rose. Albus could see Sirius was not having a good week. Exams were going poorly and at least two people called him "Potter's mate" today. It's not so bad being seen as James' friend, but he's sick of standing in the spotlight's edges rather than being the spotlight. James makes all the decisions. This is obvious and Albus didn’t have to look very hard to figure this one out.

Sirius saw Severus. Albus saw Severus. In his feeble, cold restlessness, Sirius tried to think of some aimless insult to hurl at the young man.

Albus' lips moved slightly, but below in the courtyard Sirius knew nothing of this.

 _There’s stupid Snivellus. What was that new name James was calling him? No, can’t use that, it's just borrowed from James. Maybe if I called him... wait a minute. What if I tricked him into going into the Shrieking Shack? That would be something everyone would be talking about for weeks! Sure he might get hurt by Moony, but just a little... and who would know it was me?_

Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together, more for warmth than glee.

Albus nodded. Better.

*

Albus had been looking for ways to win the boy's confidence without Memory charms. He knew such charms warped the mind just enough and too many could wear away at one's memory like tooth decay. Tonight was nearly perfect. Sirius would lure Severus to the Shrieking Shack and Albus would arrive, in the nick of time, to get Severus out of harm's way.

Cloaked by a concealment charm, Albus watched as Sirius spoke to Severus. Severus looked a little apprehensive, he wasn't a stupid boy like those idiot Marauders. Albus could tell he wasn't about to fall for Sirius' trick. It took a little more easing, gentle probing into the quiet mind. Severus would expose the boys and get them in trouble, he'd finally find out where Remus went every full moon. Albus sense that Severus had his suspicions Remus was a werewolf. He dampened that sentiment down slightly as he didn't want Severus to be too sure. He was relieved when Severus finally turned away from Sirius and started walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

But Albus didn't know about James.

James was running to Sirius, breathless.

"What the hell is Snivellus doing?"

Sirius clapped James on the back, putting a finger to his lips. "Shhh, he's gonna get a big surprise when he runs into Moony."

James' eyes widened and even Albus could sense that palpable terror.

James was going to stop Severus. Albus's was already concentrating on Sirius and Severus's thoughts so deeply, he couldn’t delve into James in time.

 _What the hell is he doing, doesn’t he want Snivellus to get hurt?_ Sirius's confusion.

 _I'll find out at last. I'll find out at last._ Severus, so eager.

"Snape!"

Severus turned back. _Potter's voice. Potter never called him by his own name._

James grabbed him by the back of his cloak and pulled him back, standing in front of him as the werewolf roared out from behind the door.

"Moony, go to the forest!" James said, holding his hands outstretched, as if shielding Severus behind him. The werewolf seemed to hesitate then ran for the Forbidden Forest. Severus hadn't bothered to get up yet, he was still speechless with amazement. But the realization of Remus' transformation was quickly trumped by something much worse. James Potter had saved his life.

Dumbledore was aghast.

He had planned this for weeks. How it would happen, that James would be interfere... this was more than unfortunate, it was _wrong._ He had needed Severus and now this was another barrier to reaching that confidence.

James Potter's emotions weren't as clear cut as Albus had expected. He didn't stay around to probe whether James had stopped Severus out of guilty conscious or true regard for his safety.

Albus would put this in the back of his mind to discover, but it was soon forgotten. He would never know.


End file.
